MegaMan X9
by mariannesinger16
Summary: I know, these fanfictions have been done to death, but I'll try to make it more interesting. I don't know who I'm aiming this at, so for now let's say T. We'll be switching from the p.o.v. of the player to the p.o.v. of the actual characters. DISCLAIMER: I do not own MegaMan X, I do not own any characters in this story except for the player, I only own the story.
1. Chapter 1

Player's p.o.v.

My name is Marianne, and I'm a fangirl. You name it, Mario, Sonic, MegaMan, I loved pretty much anything. Today's topic is MegaMan.

The first thing Megaman related I was introduced to was X7, as sad as that is. But, other than terrible voice acting, horrible gameplay, and an extremely bland plot, there was something interesting about it.

So I got into MegaMan, I perfered the X series mainly becaue it had a more serious tone than the classic series. (I liked the original though)

I was really disapointed when they decided to end the series off at X8, they had such a good cliff hanger, too. Why had they decided to stop? Was it because the previous two games were so bad? X8 was fucking awesome!

However, it wasn't until recently that I descovered why. X9 was something humans couldn't handle.

I found a copy of a Wii U game out in my trash can, and to my shock it was Megaman X9! My heart was pounding.

"I thought they ended the series!"

I quickly popped it in and awaited the adventure. The Anime cut scenes are back!

Axl's p.o.v.

My head was aching, and my eyes were throbbing. I heard a voice slip through my head, "My new vessle..."

I held my head in pain. I don't know why, but this voice angered me.

"Go, this virus isn't going to spred itself."

I woke up, but I didn't wake myself up. It was as if someone dumped water on me, but no one was there.

"What happened? I remember we defeated Sigma and Lumine, then what? ... That's right... Lumine attacked me... I must've been under repairs."

No one was in the room but me. Then I heard a clanking noise, and I looked up. Right above my head was a spider-like robot. I quickly pulled out my gun and shot it down.

I got up and realized they were all in front of me. I smirked.

"Aw yeah! Now _this_ is a wake up call!

Player's p.o.v.

"So I'm playing as Axl? I thought I'd be playing as X in the beginning. This isn't going to be like X7 is it?"

I didn't mind playing as Axl, though. If I'm honest, he's my favorite character. (Not in X7) I always thought he was the cutest of the trio, and he's fun to play. (Not in X7) One thing confused me, though. His voice was the same as it was in X8. Why didn't they change the voice acting? Then I remembered his X7 voice, and decided it was for the best.

I moved him forward, keeping my thumb on the fire button.

I saw a weird box next to me, which I assumed was a Dr. Light capsule.

I sighed.

"I'm gonna have to replay this level..."

Right as I said that, a blue robot hopped down from the ceiling.

X's p.o.v.

My eyes widened at the shock of seeing my friend here.

"Axl!? What're you doing here!? I thought you were under repairs!"

"That's what I'd like to know. Where are we?"

"Cyborg Mansion. It's being overflowed my Mavericks."

"Well, I don't know how I'm here, but I seem to be repaired. Mind if I help?"

"Careful. I don't know know how long your body'll hold out."

I looked behind him, and noticed a capsule. I knew just from looking at it that it belonged to my creator, Dr. Light. How many of these did he build?

I walked up to it, activating the capsule.

"X, I feared something like this might happen some day, so I've prepared some parts for you. Step into this capsule, and you'll obtain the leg parts. They'll give you the ability to walk on walls. I hope this will be the last time we have to use weapons of war."

I stepped into the capsule and let my legs be equipped with black and blue armor. It was weird, usually the armor's white.

I shrugged it off and stepped out of the capsule. I sighed and looked down. How long is this going to last?

I ran foward, and for some reason I was spamming my Mega Buster. Why was I spamming my Mega Buster? Was I just paranoid?

Player's p.o.v.

I spammed the X buster, mainly because I wanted to kill any robots that came my way immediately. I noticed X also had his X8 voice, but I wasn't complaining, he never sounded better.

One thing that really bugged me was that Axl was still running with me. When robots appeared on screne, he shot them down if I couldn't.

"Aw, cool, is this multiplayer?"

I pressed the B button, and I switched to Axl. Right after I did that, the reploids stopped and Axl's text box appeared.

"X, I have the strangest feeling we're being watched."

"Yeah, I was about to say..."

"What?" I whispered. "Someone's watching them?"

The text box closed, and I continued to play.

After about a minute of blowing up robots, my man Zero came up to us.

Zero's p.o.v.

"I've taken out all the Mavericks on the second floor."

"Good. Let's get out of here."

"Aw, there was barely any action for me."

"Axl!? I thought you were under repairs."

"I just sorta woke up, and... here I am."

Before I could say anything, the floor started to shake. A giant macanaloid burst from the ground with its giant drill.

"... Axl, can you fight?" I asked.

"Heh! Who do you think you're asking?"

The macanaloid went down in a few slashes from my saber, and a few shots from X and Axl. After we defeated it, I could've sworn I heard the cheering of a female in the distance. I turned my head in the direction I heard it.

"That's all of them," X said, snapping me out of my reflections. "Let's start heading back to ba-"

The floor collapsed below us.

Player's p.o.v.

"Wait, we're still going? How long is this tutorial level!?"

An Anime cut scene triggered. I squeeled, still excited that they brought these back.

"Agh...," Axl moaned, holding his head. "How far did we fall?"

"Uh, I'd say about 10 km," Zero said, looking up. "What a weak floor."

"Darn, let's see if we can find a way ou- Whoah!"


	2. Chapter 2

X's p.o.v.

Seven large wormholes appeared right in front of us. Above them was the head of a Reploid, one for each wormhole.

"Mavericks," I whispered.

"Looks like this war isn't over after all," Zero said, shaking his head. "Well, let's get this over with..."

I attempted to step forward, but my foot remained still. No matter what I did, I couldn't move.

"X? You alright?"

"My body... won't move."

Player's p.o.v.

I got the idea I was supposed to walk him into a portal. I would've prefered the regular stage select, but I decided to go with the flow and moved X towards the portal to the far right.

He stopped on his own and looked at the floor. A textbox appeared.

"I can't believe it's still going on... When will this war end?"

"SHUT UP!" I roared at the screne. "Nine games in! We get it! Shut up!"

The robots looked up and turned the heads around the room, and another textbox popped up.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, a female yelled at me to shut up."

I quietly gasped. They could hear me?

Scared, I pushed X into the wormhole and the name of the Maverick popped up. "Feather Peacock."

Seriously? Even _I_ could come up with a better Maverick name than that! (No I couldn't) Plus, didn't we already have a peacock Maverick? Only, this one was obviously a girl, with curvy legs, a curvy chest, and feminen eyes.

When we got onto the screne, a textbox showed up for each of them. All saying "..."

I was starting to get creeped out by this. I didn't know for sure if they could really hear me, so I decided to try and talk to them.

"C-can you boys hear me!?"

"There's that voice again!" Zero said, turning his head upwards. "Who are you!? Where are you!?"

I couldn't believe this. These characters were literally breaking the Fourth Wall, and were coming to life.

"Hey! You still there!?"

What was I supposed to say to them? `I'm a real human, you're fictional video game characters, and I'm controling your every move'!?

"Uh..." I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I-I'm the new Navigator! My name is Marianne!"

"New Navigator? This wasn't brought to my attention!" X snapped.

"Uh, I-I was recruited a while after you boys left. A-Alia left me incharge of you."

"Why didn't she say anything?"

"Um... you were disconnected when we tried to contact you. I'm sorry I didn't let you know. But I'll be helping you out while you're taking on these Mavericks!"

"Uh, ok, I guess."

Axl's p.o.v.

This definitely seemed suspiscious. I didn't believe her, and I could tell X and Zero didn't either.

Suddenly, I felt my head ache again. That voice rang through me.

"Let's spread this across this Maverick's stage."

"... Did any of you say something?"

"No."

I suddenly felt myself move forward. I didn't tell myself to do that, and I didn't know why I kept spamming my guns.

We stopped running when a giant wall came into view.

"Great. A dead end."

"I can go ahead of here," X said as he ran up the wall. "You two try to find a way around, and we'll meet up at Feather Peacock!"

Player's p.o.v.

I was a bit shocked that the game suddenly made me play as X, but I wasn't complaining. I like playing as him. (Not in X7)

And I could not get over how cool the ability to walk on walls was, it made way more sense than his broken wall jump. And it was in about to come in a lot of handy, because right above my head was a heart tank. I didn't mind that X would be getting this power up, I had planned to make his health bar the biggest anyway.

I climbed him up the wall and siezed the heart tank.

I was serprised, the heart tank made his health bar twice its size! Usually heart tanks just make your health go up a couple inches. Was this a glitch?

Suddenly, the screne cut to black, and an Anime cut scene went into motion.

X's p.o.v.

"So you're Feather Peacock? I'm sorry, but you've gone Maverick. I have to disassemble you."

"Disassemble? Mwa? I'm sorry, kid, but I have no intention of deactivating. So _you_ had better be ready to go to bed."

"Holy shit, it's a guy," Marianne whispered.

"I know, right?" I muttered.

Through out the entire fight, I don't think my body ever did what I wanted it to do. It was as if someone was controlling me like a puppet. Most of the time, I was just hanging on a wall shooting him, when I really wanted to get a close range shot.

Feather Peacock was quick, and he managed to stab me with his talons a couple times. Eventually, he knocked me to the ground and furiously pecked at my skull.

Player's p.o.v.

The health bar had completely gone down.

"Wait... why am I not disappearing?"

The jingle that plays when you disappear didn't play. Instead, all I heard was X's screams.

I gasped and watched in horror as the main character was dieing. Nothing was happening, then it suddenly hit me. ... There are no continues. I have to beat the Maverick on my first try.

"... THAT'S FUCKING STUPID!"

Feather Peacock jumped at the sound of my voice and leaped off X.

"WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO BEAT THEM ON THE FIRST TRY!? AND WHY THE HELL DO THEY MAKE ME WATCH MY CHARACTER DIE TO THE MAVERICK!? THIS IS A KID'S GAME FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

X started to charge his Mega Buster.

"SO WHAT NOW!? I'M GONNA HAVE TO RE-DO ALL OF THAT!? I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR AN HOUR, GOSH DAMN IT!"

He shot the charged up shot at Feather Peacock's chest and killed him.

"IF THE REST OF THIS GAME IS LIKE THAT ABOMINATION THAT WAS X7 THEN THIS IS GOING IN THE TRASH!"

"What the hell are you talking about...?"

Zero's p.o.v.

"X!"

The first thing that came into view was my blue friend on the floor. He smiled at us. I looked at him and then at the blue bird, and I gave a sigh of relief.

I heard the giggling of a female again, and turned my head towards the sky.

"THIS IS SHIT!" the new navigator cried, snapping me out of my reflections. "THIS HAS TO BE ONE OF THE DUMBEST THINGS MEGAMAN HAS EVER PRODUCED! WHY IS THIS SO DAMN VIOLENT!? AND WHY DO I HAVE TO REPLAY THE WHOLE DAMN THING!?"

"Who gave this lady a virus?"


	3. Chapter 3

X's p.o.v

I don't know how I managed to get back, but we went through the wormhole and here we are again. Feather Peacock's picture had a red x painted on it.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

"... We still have six more to go. Hopefully I can blast them this time!"

I held my communicater up to my head.

"Hey, uh..." What was her name? "Marianne, we just managed to defeat-"

"THIS GAME IS FUCKING RETARTED!"

"She's still yelling...?" Zero said with his head drooped. "What the hell is wrong with her...?"

"I can't take this yelling anymore," Axl growled. "I'm shutting off communications!"

"Wai-"

He had already shut it off, but we could still hear her.

"WHO THE FUCK PROGRAMMED THIS!?"

"... She's not coming from base," I said.

"Then where's she coming from...?"

I remained silent, and we were deaf to her screams.

"We're gonna have to press her for detail, but we have to do that later when she calms down. Right now, let's go take down another Maverick."

"Good idea," Axl said with a nod. "Why aren't you moving?"

I stood still, my eyes wide open with shock.

"My body... won't move..."

Player's p.o.v.

I don't know how long I was ragequitting, but when I had finally stopped, my mother called me from downstairs, dinner was ready.

"I'm coming!" I called.

I was gone for about an hour, and when I came back up, I had remembered the game.

`Seriously, though,' I thought, `I'm definitely throwing this away.'

I froze for a bit, and wondered if I should really throw it away. These characters seemed to be alive, and what would happen if I just threw it away? What would happen to these characters? Would they just be standing still, unable to control themselves for all eternity? Plus, I was really curious about what happens in X9. Right then, it didn't seem to have a plot, but I was sure there would be one eventually.

"Alright," I sighed. "One more chance."

I picked up the controller, and blinked in confusion at the screne. X was frozen like a statue, and Axl was tugging him (I guess trying to haul him into a portal) from the legs. A textbox popped up.

"HHRRR...!" he grunted. "I can make this _work_...!"

"Uh... maybe you guys should just leave me here."

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DRAG YOU FOR AN HOUR AND YOU JUST NOW SUGGEST THAT!?"

Zero was snoring in the backround.

I giggled a bit. I decided to have some fun with them, and I made X move forward. He collapsed on Axl, making me giggle even louder.

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!?"

Zero woke up.

"Is he moving yet...?"

Bored with this now, I made X stand up, and moved him towards a portal. As I was moving, another textbox showed up with X looking terrified.

"Uh, guys... Stop me, I'm not controlling myself."

"What!?"

Axl ran up to him and tried to haul him in the other direction. His attempts were futile.

"HHRRR...! Why can't you do this, Zero!?"

I giggled. I found this situation both adorable _and_ hilarious.

Eventually, I got them through the wormhole, and the Maverick's name popped up. `Mizu Same.' ... In Japanese, that means `Water Shark.' Very creative...

Axl's p.o.v.

"HHRRR...!"

X finally stopped moving, only by then we had already gone through the wormhole. I let go of him and pulled out my guns.

Zero followed us in, his hand over his saber.

"Can you boys hear me?"

"OH SHI- Oh, hi Ms. Marianne."

"Hi, uh, s-sorry about that..."

"What were you yelling about, anyway?"

"Um... n-nothing."

As quietly as I could, I whispered to X, "Should I start pressing her now?"

"Not yet," he whispered, "let's wait until after we've taken on Mizu Same."

"K," I nodded.

I didn't know who this woman was, but I had the strongest feeling she was going to lead us into a trap.

"Alright boys," she said. "Now that I'm under control again, I'll be helping the three of you-"

Zero dropped to the ground.

"Zero!"

"The two of you-"

"Zero!"

Zero's p.o.v.

My head and chest felt like someone was gripping them with burning pliers. My eyes itched, and my legs felt like water. It felt like a flame was burning through my body. All the time, all I could hear was the laugh of a female.

I thought I could make out X's voice, but the laugh made him inaudible.

That laugh looped through my brain, making my head throb even more. It was louder than the previous times I had heard it, and it was way more high pitched. It rivalled with the sound of nails scraping a chalk board.

It eventually died down, and it was almost at a whisper now. But, the rest of my body felt horrible.

"Zero!"

I managed to hold myself up, and looked up.

"What's wrong with you!?"

I cringed as I stood up. It hurt to move.

"Are you alright!?" Marianne cried. "Are you sick, or something!?"

Sick? What did she mean by that? (Note from author: Robots can't get sick)

"I'm... fine..."

"You sure?" X ased as he helped hold me up. "You sure you don't need to stay back?"

I couldn't see him clearly, all I could see was the color blue. I had to rely on his voice to make sure it was him.

"Yeah... I can still fight."

Player's p.o.v.

Well, he was right. Zero could still fight. Only, when I was playing as him, his saber swings were so slow and sluggish. They played the way they did in X7. And Zero himself was extremely slow, and when I switched to X or Axl, they were also slowed down by him. So he wasn't much fun to play.

Why did I continue to play as him then? Well... my main focuss was him.

I know he looked this way because he wasn't feeling well, but his eyes were a shimmering dark shade of blue, and his pale face was a dark shade of red. I don't know how to say this without sounding weird, but he was adorable this way.

Then I remembered that every time you defeat a Maverick you get a new weapon! I was ragequitting when they displayed their attacks, so I decided to test them out on these robots.

Zero got the ability to turn his saber into a giant pair of scissors (that looked like a giant beak) and cut people with.

X got a move similar to Storm Tornado from the first game, only it was smaller and blue, and it looked like a blue boomerang made out of feathers, only it didn't come back to you.

And Axl got a move similar to a move Storm Eagle had. He shot out an egg, and out of it came four missles that locked onto a target and shot them.

These moves were fucking badass! Too bad I don't know their names. I noticed right above my head was a Dr. Light Capsule. I was going to have X go up there, but I remembered that he had a mind of his own, and I should at least pretend to be a Navigator.

"Can you hear me, X?" I said. "There's a weird capsule up there."

"I know what that is, I'll get it."

I moved him up there and activated the Dr. Light capsule.

"X, I feared something like this might happen someday, so I've prepared some parts for you. Step into this capsule, and you'll aquire the arm parts. These parts will allow you to shoot two special weapons at a time. I hope this is the last time we have to use weapons of war."

I moved him into the capsule and put on the arm parts. Like the leg parts, they were black and blue instead of their usuall white. I didn't mind this too much, I prefered these colors. Of course, since I only had one special move, this was worthless. But not for long.

I switched over to Zero, and played the rest of the stage as him. Then, suddenly, an Anime cut scene triggered.

Zero's p.o.v.

"You must be Mizu Same. Don't bother forgiving me, I have to disassemble you."

"You look like you'll die at any minute, what makes you think you can disassemble me?"

"Well, I have sharp saber that's about as long as my hair."

"Oh, a smartass, eh? Prepare to be eaten alive!"

I don't remember most of the fight. I don't think my body ever did what I told it to do. I just kept spamming the new move I got. The laugh suddenly returned, and my head began to ache. My vision grew blury, and then it grew dark.

Player's p.o.v.

Zero just dropped to the floor. His health bar went down to zero, Mizu Same didn't even touch him. The game automatically switched me to X, but I was too shocked to notice. At least, until Sume jumped and bit into X's shoulder with his shark fangs, causing him to scream in pain.

I snapped out of my reflections and shot him with the boomerang.

I suddenly got an idea. It required me to have control of both characters, and I didn't see how I could do it. Then I remembered something. ... THEY'RE ALIVE!

"Axl!" I cried. "I need you to fire the weapon you got from Feather Peacock at X!"

"Are you crazy!?"

I lost my temper again.

"K, LOOK, IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A PEANUS BUT SHOVING IN ONE OF YOUR GUNS, YOU'LL DO WHAT I TELL YOU!"

"... A-alright..."

He shot the weapon at X.

I had X shoot the lazers with his boomerang, and aimed it at Same's head. It went right through him, killing him.

"Whoah," X said, shocked. "What just happened?"

X's p.o.v.

I was legitimately scared by what just happened. I was snapped out of my reflections when I saw my friend lying on the ground.

"Zero!"

His body felt like it was overheating, and his oil started to leak from his neck.

"We have to get him back to base," I said, "we need to repair him! Now!"

Right after I said that, I heard the laughter of a female.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note before we start: I saw a suggestion for X's armor, and they seem pretty cool. I'm sorry, but I've already planned out his armor parts. I won't be taking suggestions for his armor for a good reason, but if I tell you that'll be major spoilers. Thank you anyway.**

Player's p.o.v.

They had managed to carry Zero back through the wormhole, and by now he looked even worse. His eyes were now two black voids, and his oil was leaking from his entire body. And just a second ago, I was thinking he was cute.

"... Is he alright...?" I asked.

"He's still active, I think he has a virus."

I began to grow worried. Was he gonna die? I slapped myself.

`You idiot!' I thought. `He may be an actual person, but this is still a video game! He's one of the main characters, so they wouldn't permanately kill him! They've killed him off twice now! He'll be just fine!'

"X, Axl, I'm worried about him, too, but those Mavericks need to be taken down!"

X's textbox popped up.

"Ms. Marianne, tell base to send someone to repair him!"

"What...!?"

"... You are at base, right?"

"Um..." I said the first lie that came to mind. "N-no. As I was ragequi- uh, yelling, a Maverick ran into the base and chased me off. The only way I'm still able to see and communicate with you is because I ran off with my communicater and a camera."

"How come we weren't informed of this!?"

"Um... w-we tried to get to you, but..." Come on! Think! Think! "... the communications were blocked by my yelling." SERIOUSLY!? THAT WAS THE BEST YOU COULD THINK!?

Their textboxes popped up, but they just read, "..." And their faces were just screaming, `That was the most fake fucking lie I've ever heard.'

I had a feeling they had been onto me since I started ragequitting. But before either of them could say anything, I made X move forward and the level started. The Maverick's name popped up. `Sinful Mantis.' ... I get it!

X's p.o.v.

"Should we just tell her that we're onto her?" Axl whispered.

"No," I said, "she's been helping us throughout all of this, and she doesn't seem to be doing us any harm. If she starts leading us into a trap, then we can bust her. I don't know why she's lying about being a Navigator, though."

In the back of my head, I could hear the laughter of a female. It was a bit louder than the last time, and a bit more high pitched, but I could tell it was the same female.

"Ms. Marianne, was that you laughing?"

"Hm? No."

Suddenly, my body started moving on its own and I ran forward, spamming my Mega Buster.

While my body was acting on its own, I was distracted by thought. I was worried about Zero, and thought if we should've just left him there. Then I realized that we didn't even think about it! I didn't even know we had left! When I thought about it, I don't think I've ever been in control of my actions since I ran into Axl! I don't know which wormhole we went through! What was wrong with me!?

Even though I was in a state of shock, I shot down a tree and found a capsule belonging to my creator. I was deaf to what he told me, and I didn't realize I had stepped into the capsule. The female's laughter suddenly returned.

I closed my eyes and tried to regain my sanity, and when they closed I saw several robots all around me. I opened my eyes, and they were gone. I quickly turned around and shot my Mega Buster at a robot that hadn't even come into view.

"Whoah! Your creator is a genius!"

Player's p.o.v.

Awesome! The head parts allow you to see enemies coming! This would make this much more easier!

Then I remembered the special weapons! Weird, this time they didn't show you the clips of the powers at all. So I guess there was nothing to miss the first time. Either way, I tried out their new powers.

X got a move that lets him shoot a giant shark jaw out to smash things, and since I got the Arms part from Dr. Light, I could use that _and_ Feather Peacock's weapon. Dr. Light's the greatest.

Axl got some type of shark jaw chain that acted like Storm Tornado from X1, only it hit something 5 times. (Because that's how many jaws there were.) And, like all his other weapons, he could shoot them it in all directions.

The characters suddenly came to a hault. X's textbox popped up.

"There are over a thousand reploids ahead guarding Sinful Mantis. I don't know if we can take them all."

"I'll get a copy chip from one of them and get past them."

Axl's p.o.v.

I kinda felt bad for having to leave X behind, but he defeated the others so bahh. One of the reploids was close to my hiding space (behind a tree) so I grabbed him in and shot him with my special shot.

I put the copy chip on and transformed into the reploid. It looked like a mantis itself, only it was smaller than Sinful Mantis, a bit shorter than me, even a little cute. Aw great, now I feel bad for killing it.

I went past the reploids and entered the room with Sinful Mantis in it. I immediately switched back to normal the second the doors closed and pulled out my guns.

"The gig's up! ... Where's the Maverick...?"

"Can you hear me, Axl? Keep your guard up! Sinful Mantis might be ready to spring an attack at you!"

I sighed.

"This would be so much easier if I had X's new ability..."

I held up my guns and put my back to the wall so nothing could sneak up behind me. I looked around the room, and saw a computer with some notes in front of me. I wanted to stay back and wait for the Maverick, but my curiosity got the better of me. I turned on the computer, and on it was a picture of a reploid's skeleton.

The notes all said something about creating a reploid that could turn into any type of reploid. The notes explained how to build it, and how long the creator had been working. The reploid was designed to eat a part of its victim, and by doing so he could turn into them. I'm not making that up, I swear. It was designed to be a war machine that would take over the world for its creator. His name was Dr. Ingenio, and he had been working on this reploid from 1992 - 2049. Damn! I was trying to imagine how much coffee he had to have.

I assumed he was talking about Sinful Mantis, these being in his room and all. And then I realized that I was going to be up against one tough cookie. I smirked at the thought of the challange.

"Axl!"

I quickly turned around in time to see Sinful Mantis about to attack me. Before he could, I ducked out of the way, letting the computer be destroyed instead.

"... So you're Sinful Mantis." I said. "Were those notes talking about you?"

"Those things? I don't know why those are here."

"Well, whatever. I'm here to disassemble you!"

Player's p.o.v.

I swear Mizu Same's weapon was his weakness. He went down in almost five hits. After the fight, Axl's textbox popped up.

"If those notes weren't about Sinful Mantis, then who were they talking about?"

"... I don't think it matters. Go inform X Sinful Mantis is down."

I was about to move him forward, but his textbox popped up again.

"Miss, why have you been lying to us?"

"Wh-what!?"

"We've been onto you from the start, and I'm tired of acting like an idiot. Who are you? Why are you stalking me and my friends?"

"..." I was silent for a while, thinking of a lie. "I told you... my name is Marianne. I've known about you Maverick Hunters for quite some time, since my mother threw me out of our house for no reason. Everywhere I go... I'm told to scram. Because 'you're so fat I can't stand to look at you.' `You're so ugly it's cringe worthy.'" I made my voice crack. "I just want to feel important..." I started a fake sob.

Really, no tears fell from my eyes, I was just a really good actor, especially in crying scenes. Don't ask me how I suddenly became a good liar.

Axl's textbox popped up.

"... Alright. I won't tell X. But if you dare try to fuck with us, then you're out."

I was shocked by his last line. I mean, I don't have a problem with curse words, but this is a kid's game! MegaMan is PG!

I shook it off and faked a sniff, still making my voice crack.

"Thank you...!"

"One thing that needs answering, how come you're able to communicate with us?"

"... To be honest, I don't know myself. I'm in a black room, and I'm able to watch your every move from here. I'm also able to talk and hear you, too."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No..."

"Hmm..."

I just realized, how's he gonna get back to X with all those robots in his way!? Then I had an idea!

Axl's p.o.v.

I don't know why, but I started climbing the wall and headed to the roof of Sinful Mantis' room. I jumped off the roof and began to hover. ... Ok, I have no idea why I did that, but I wouldn't've gotten past those reploids anyway.

I landed once they were out of view. I ran forward, and I heard a voice in my head.

"Your purpose is almost complete. Soon every reploid will be infected."

"... Did you say something, Ms.?"

"Me? No."

"Hmm..."

I gasped and came to a hault. My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped. X was on the floor, holding his chest. His eyes were two black voids, his face was completely red, and oil was leaking from his entire body.

"...! X!"


	5. Chapter 5

Axl's p.o.v.

I had managed to carry X back to the spot with the wormholes. I had no idea what had happened to my friends, and I stared at them both in horror.

"X...! Can you hear me...! Talk to me man!"

"You have a very tight grip..."

I couldn't stand seeing them like this. Why wasn't I being infected by this virus? And what virus was it? Would it kill them? How did they get it? I knew no one could answer these questions, and I couldn't do anything to help them. Or so I thought. I remembered something.

"X! When you got that awesome head part, your creator said he created the Body Parts that make you immune to viruses!"

"... He did?"

"Yeah! Were you listening!? There's a chance it might be past the next wormhole we take! Come on, you've gotta move!"

"... I can barely move my hand." X looked up at me and smiled. "You'll have to defeat the next Maverick on your own. Get those Body Parts for me."

I smirked.

"Ok, just so long as you don't mind giving up some of the action."

"Go for it..."

His head fell.

A voice suddenly rang through my head.

"It's no use... nothing can stop me." I thought I was hearing things.

I got up and looked at the wormholes. I had to get his Body Parts fast, but they could be past any one of these!

"Eenie, meanie, miney- Whoah!"

I suddenly moved on my own, and I just went into the wormhole in front of me.

Player's p.o.v.

I just went in at random. I wanna play as X, gosh damn it! The Maverick's name popped up. `Shield Beatle.' ... Ok, now they're just being lazy.

Axl appeared on screne, and I made him move forward. I had to constantly remind myself that we weren't here for the Maverick, we were here for X's armor. And even thou I wanted to play as X when I play a MMX game, I didn't mind playing as Axl. Like I said in Chp. 1, he's my personal favorite character. Then I thought about something.

"Hey, Axl, how come you're not infected?"

"That's a good question. I don't feel infected. Am I just immune to it or something?"

"Well, I'm immune to pretty much any existing allergy, so maybe."

"Hey, these Body Parts are gonna help X, but what about Zero?"

Snap! I had completely forgotten about my man Zero!

"We'll find a way to cure him once we can get you boys back to base, right now just focuss on helping X."

"Ok."

I continued to move him forward, spamming Sinful Mantis' weapon to dodge enemies. Axl got the ability to shoot a giant pair of mantis arms that shoot him up, allowing him to hover higher. (You could only hover as high as you could jump) Occasionally, I blew some dudes up, but most of the time I just hovered over them.

Finally, I saw the Dr Light capsule above my head.

"Ha! There it is!" I said.

I was going to have Axl jump up there, but it was too high. So I imagined that you'd need Sinful Mantis' weapon to get up there. I used all of the energy. ...

"... FUCKING SERIOUSLY!?" I roared. "IF I HAD KNOWN THAT THEN I WOULD'VE USED ANOTHER WEAPON! WHY THE FUCK WOULD THEY MAKE THE STAGE LEADING UP TO THIS DAMN CAPSULE LONG ENOUGH TO USE ALL THE FUCKING ENERGY!?"

Axl's p.o.v.

"Oh no, she's at it again." I sighed. "Oh well. Guess I'll have to figure out how to get it myself. I know! I'll just shoot its carrier down!"

I was about to pull out my guns, but my arms wouldn't move. Nothing would move. I was frozen like a statue. ... Just like X was that one time. No matter what I told my body, I wouldn't move. That horrid voice splurged through my brain.

"I can't allow you to cure him. Sorry, but it's time for you to go."

Right after they spoke, a giant reploid about three times my hight jumped out at me. It looked like a ride armor, only it had a face, and three large arms coming out of its back. Other than that, pretty much the same thing.

"Wh-what the-!? Who are you!?"

He grabbed me and held me up by the neck. He didn't say anything, but he charged up an attack. My body still wouldn't listen to me. I couldn't grab my guns, I couldn't do anything. So I did the only thing I could do. I swallowed my pride and spat out my pleas.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Suddenly, I was able to move again. I shot the reploid in the face and jumped down.

"You alright!? Axl!?"

"Ms.!"

The reploid made a reach to grab me, and I quickly jumped out of the way. Even though I was moving again, I don't think I was ever in control of my actions.

The voice spurged through my head again.

"Hurry up and get me out of here! Then kill him!"

The reploid pulled out a type of container and made another reach towards me. I switched to Feather Peacock's weapon and shot him in the chest.

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but I don't like dieing. Sorry."

I shot him again in the head.

The voice spurged through my head.

"Run now! He's too powerfull at the moment!"

The reploid ran off right after that. I had no idea what had just happened. What was that voice in my head? And how come it was able to communicate with that weird reploid? Who was that reploid? I fell on my knees and held my head, the pain the voice brought on me finally taking its toll.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah..."

"... We still don't have a way to get Dr. Light's capsule."

"I found a way!"

I shot it down with Shark Sume's weapon. The capsule activated, and X's creator's hologram appeared in front of me.

"I have a feeling that this might be the most crucial part I could give you, X. As I said, it makes you immune to any kind of Virus, and with this armor piece you will be complete. I do hope this is the last time we have to use weapons of war like this."

Of course, I couldn't have the armor equipped to me because it wasn't built for my design. However, I could get the chip out of there and then give it to X.

The ground started to shake. I sighed.

"Now what?"

Shield Beatle came tunneling out of the ground.

"So _you're_ the one making all the noise up here."

"Are you Shield Beatle? I was just here for something, but I guess I could spare a few minutes playing with you."

"Axl," Marianne snapped, "we need to get that armor to X!"

I sighed. "Ok, dudette!"

Angrilly, I ran away.

"Get back here!"

Player's p.o.v.

I didn't know it, but I had just activated the boss by making Axl run away! This played like when a boss chases you in Mario and Luigi Dream Team. You ran away from him and dodged his attacks and the obstacles in your way, letting him get hit by the obstacles. The only difference is that Axl occasional fired at Shield Beatle, and you had to aim the shot for him. I actually really liked this. I mean, it wasn't MegaMan, but it was fresh.

Eventually, we took him out. The Portal was just in front of us, too. Axl's textbox popped up.

"Ah! That was some good exercise."

"... Axl, do you have any idea who that reploid earlier was?"

"No, first time I saw `im," he said. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, I've always got reploids in my way I've gotta blast. Man, I love my job!"

I moved him into the wormhole, and we were back in that weird room.

X slightly opened his eyes, revealing his terrifying black voids and then he gently smiled. We didn't need to tell him anything. Axl placed the chip on his chest, activating an Anime cut scene. And in this cut scene was the most beautifull thing I had ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Player's p.o.v.

I couldn't take my eyes off of what this cut scene showed me. By equipping the Body Parts we somehow changed the armor entirely.

The leg parts were completely black with light blue lines going down them. The arm parts were a darker shade of blue with black cannons on each wrist. The Body parts were navy blue and had a yellow star on the chest. The head parts were pretty much the same thing, only the star was on the forhead.

His atmosphere also changed immediately once the armor was equipped. His eyes were perfectly round, and his green pupils were shiny and vigorous. His smile was wide and gentle, and his skin seemed a bit darker. I know you people might think I have objectophilia, (believe me, I don't) but I was blushing so hard I nearly passed out.

The cut scene ended and his textbox popped up.

"Thanks! I thought I was gonna die!"

"Ha ha! No problem!"

X looked down at the red robot.

"... Zero's still infected."

Axl's textbox popped up.

"X, I've probably been infected with the virus, too. I don't think I'll be able to stay active when it finally kicks in. So I'd better stay with Zero." He walked past X and sat down next to the red robot. "We leave the rest to you, leader."

After a solid ten seconds, X's textbox popped up.

"Ok. I promise I'll get you two cured when we get back to base."

He turned around towards the portals. Another ten seconds past.

"Uh... you can go now."

"My body's not moving..."

"FUCK!" Axl got up and tried to push him forward. "HHRRR...!"

I moved X forward, making Axl fall forward and hit the ground with his face.

"Sorry," X said before I moved him into one of the wormholes.

The Maverick's name popped up. `Tsuara Kuma.' My Japanese is a little shakey... I think that means Icicle Bear.

X appeared on screne and I immediately made him move forward.

I was happy to finally be playing as him again.

Even though Axl is my personal favorite character, X was the best. This is how a MMX game should be, just being able to play as X, the main character. When I realized he was alive now (for some reason) I began to grow an admiration towards him. Sure, he could be pretty annoying at times, but he was a hero! He used this awesome power to fight for justice, and never once did he think of himself. Even though he almost always is whining about this war, he's whining for the reploids that can't fight or stand up for themselves. He was an adorable and badass hero who wanted nothing more than to create a world where humans and reploids could live in peace. He's extremely whiney, too.

His textbox popped up.

"By the way, Ms. Marianne," he said. "I can imagine you helped my friend Axl out while he was getting my parts. Thank you."

I blushed, feeling unworthy to be thanked by a hero I was just admiring.

"I-I just helped move him... He did most of the work..."

X's p.o.v.

`Helped move him?' "Hmm..." That seemed suspicious. I got the urge to start pressing her, but I didn't think I'd need to, she seemed harmless enough.

"Wh-whoah!"

I nearly fell over and stumbled to regain my footing. I was on ice. The place I was standing on started to crack, and I knew I would fall in water if it broke. I slowly moved forward, making sure I was never in one spot too long.

I thought I heard something moving under the ice, but I didn't stop to ponder over it, knowing the ice could break.

Before I could take another step, something grabbed my leg and dragged me down into the water.

It was a robotic eel. It then bit my neck, causing me to scream in pain. I shot it off with Feather Peacock's weapon. Although, when I sent it flying, it took scraps of my armor with it.

"Ouch..."

"X! It's coming back!"

I quickly did a double shot with Feather Peacock and Mizu Same's weapons. It dodged both attacks and made a go for my chest. I quickly grabbed it when it was only inches away from me. It snarled and stabbed my left leg with its tail.

I screamed in pain.

After taking a moment to recollect myself, I grabbed its neck and snapped its head off. I let loose a sigh of relief and made my way to the surface.

"You alright?" Marianne asked as my head popped out of the water.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Whew, thank God..."

I tried to get back on the ice, but it broke when I put too much weight on it. So, it looked like I'd have to stay in the water... I broke the glass with my Mega Buster as I went to create a path I could swim through. I mostly kicked with my right leg, my left leg felt like it was still being stabbed.

I got to the end of the ice path in a few minutes, and finally found a place I could walk. I got up and screamed in pain as I put weight on my leg.

"X!"

"Nng... I'm fine..."

I was able to start moving forward again. It hurt a bit, but I managed to start running. I soon came across a giant hole in the ground. It sepperated the ground I was standing on and the ground 50 ft away from me.

"I don't think I can go any further," I said. "Axl might be able to with his ability to hover."

"Oh," Marianne sighed. "Oh well! You can take a leap of faith!"

"Wha- Whoah!" I started running on my own. I ran and jumped off the edge and fell into the hole. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Player's p.o.v.

"That could've gone better..."

"AAAHHHHHH!"

To my surprise, X didn't disappear. Instead, he landed on a brick tiled ground.

"... You alright?"

"Just... perfect..."

The ground started to shake, and the robot that attacked Axl appeared on screne. I gasped.

"X, be careful! This reploid attacked Axl when he was getting your armor!"

An Anime cut scene triggered.

"... Where's Axl...?"

"I don't think it concerns you. Please step asi-"

The robot punched him into the nearby wall, putting a hole in it. X gut up from the rubble.

"... We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Please let me pass."

The robot charged at him and thew a punch. Its giant fist was in the palm of X's hand. "Hard way it is."

The cut scene ended and a battle started.

Now would be a good time to say what weapons X got from Shield Beatle and Sinful Mantis.

From Sinful Mantis he got a huge green dagger that he shot at people. It delt twice the amount of damage his Mega Buster delt.

From Shield Beatle he got the ability to shoot a giant boulder to crush people. And I'm able to use both of them at the same time, thanks to the Arm Parts. I love this game.

The robot went down in just one hit each from these weapons. Another Anime cut scene triggered.

"We're still going?" I whispered.

X stood over the anonymous robot and stared at it for 5 seconds. The robot suddenly moved its arm and squeezed his wounded leg, making him scream in pain.

"X!"

The robot stood up and held X by the leg.

"It looks like your leg is causing you quite a bit of pain. Allow me to put you out of your missery."

He dropped him and stepped on his leg. X screamed in pain.

I watched in horror as this happened. This was a cutscene, I couldn't do anything about it. My face grew wet. Gilt filled my racing heart as my trembling eyes watched the sight on my Tv. I couldn't take it anymore.

"CUT IT OUT!"

"Huh? Was that you, Master Lumine?"

My mouth fell open. I could talk, I couldn't blink, I couldn't do anything. Lumine was alive? ... Why would they bother to revive Lumine and not Sigma?

"... Lumine's alive...?" X moaned.

He pulled his body up and shot the anonymous robot in the head.

The robot fell backwards off his leg, allowing him to step on its face and jump on the wall. He started to limp up the wall, and made a rush to the surface.

The cut scene ended, and I had to move him up the wall. I didn't like walking up the walls like this. He was so slow. I had hoped that when he shot the robot he would stay down.

X's p.o.v.

He was still alive!? I couldn't believe it! He was so tough to defeat, even with all three of us. And with Zero down, and Axl about to, what could I do to stop him!? I was completely alone!

I reached the surface and pulled myself up.

"X, you alright!?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" I fell on my knees and lightly punched the ground. "Lumine's back... and I'm the only one left who can fight... I can't fight that guy on my own...!"

Neither of us said anything. I didn't know what to think of myself. That evil bastard is back! He was such a tough boss to beat... ... And I'm just a hunk of scrap metal.

I heard a clanking noise behind me, and I could tell the robot that had attacked me was coming back. I shot Feather Peacock's weapon at him, sending him back onto the brick tile. I knew I had to go now, or he would catch up to me.

Again, it took me a couple seconds to get my body to listen to me, but I moved forward.

I winced when I walked, and I felt myself stop a couple times, even though I never told myself to do that.

I managed to limp a few spaces forward, but then a giant bear crashed down in front of me.

"Don't break the ice...!"

"Are you Tsuara Kuma? I'm sorry, but I have to disassemble you."

"Disassemble me? Ha! Good luck with that."

I knew I couldn't move too much or my leg would give out. I pulled out Sinful Mantis' weapon and spammed it, trying to keep Tsuara Kuma away from me.

He walked into my blasts like they were nothing.

I shot both Sinful Mantis and Shield Beatle's weapons at him at the same time. He flinched for a second, allowing me to jump and kick him into the wall with my right leg.

I landed on my left leg and winced. It felt like it would come off at any second.

Before I could do anything else, Tsuara Kuma moved like light and bit into my leg. I screamed in pain.

"X!"

Tsuara Kuma seemed to be eating my leg, piercing through my armor like spikes would. I held my breath and stopped screaming.

"I don't feel anything...!" I moaned. "I'm gonna have to fight an evil way stronger than you... on my own...! And with what he'll do to me, this doesn't hurt...! It doesn't even itch, damn it...!" I charged Sinful Mantis' weapon. "Go to hell, you sick fuck!"

I blasted Tsuara Kuma's head off. His head, along with a chunk of my left leg, had crashed into the wall.

I sat down, trying to refill my lungs. I cringed and held my left leg. I smiled as I lied down.

"Ms. Marianne," I moaned. "I'm gonna rest for a bit."

"... You do that, my man."

Player's p.o.v.

I did my best to retard my fleeing heart.

I wish I could tell X that I was the one controlling him, and I was also fighting. However, I didn't know what would happen if I broke the fourth wall, and I thought it'd be best if he didn't know he was a fictional video game character.

"Don't worry, Mega Man X," I whispered to the screne. "I'll fight with you, and I'll make sure you defeat Lumine and obtain ever lasting peace."

The screne faded to black, and I was moved to the spot with the wormholes. X wasn't there, just Axl and Zero. The one thing that really confused me... Axl seemed just fine. Why wasn't he being infected by this virus?

He stood up and his textbox appeared.

"I don't feel like I've got a virus," he said. "Maybe I'm immune to it or something? In that case, I should go see if I can find X and help him out."


	7. Chapter 7

Player's p.o.v.

I didn't know what to make of this. Why wasn't Axl infected? I then figured X would need some help getting back, because his progress would be retarded by his limp. So I moved Axl into the Tsuara Kuma's wormhole.

"Can you hear me, Axl?"

"Huh? Is that you, Marianne?"

"Yes. X defeated the Maverick, but his leg is fatally injured. You'll have to carry him back, ok?"

"Alright, tell me where he is."

I didn't think it was necassery to tell him, when I'd be controling his every move, but...

"Just keep going forward, hover over the icey water, walk until you get to a hole and hover over that and he should be right there."

"Thanks!"

I made him move forward. I began to get an uneasy feeling from this stage... there weren't any robots in my way. They were here when I was X, why were they gone now? Also, no music was playing. The only noise was the sound of Axl's footsteps.

When he came to the ice path, he stopped and his textbox popped up.

"Whoah! The water's all bloody!"

I hadn't noticed it before, but yes, there was a lot of blood in the water. My guess that was from X when the eel stabbed him. I didn't want to worry Axl, so I just made him hover over the water.

"You're getting close to him," I said.

"Ok."

I made him land, and then I made him run forward. When we got to the hole, I made him hover. When he was halfway there, the robot that had attacked X jumped out of the hole and and held Axl against the wall. (The robot could hover, too)

"Axl!"

An Anime cut scene triggered.

Axl's p.o.v.

"Augh...! You again. What do you want now?"

That accursed voice rang through my head.

"He's still too strong! Get away from him now and enhance your body!"

"Wha...?"

The anonymous reploid tossed me on the ground and proceeded to stare at me.

"... Have you ever wondered," it asked, "who built you?"

My breath got caught in my throut, and my eyelids reached my eye brows as best they could.

"You know who..." I could barely speak. "who... built... me...?"

"I know much more than that. Why you're not infected with the virus, how you can cure your friend... who that voice you're hearing is..."  
I couldn't believe my ears (which I do not have). How did he know I was hearing things?  
"I'll be waiting for you in the stage of the final Maverick you'll fight. You will come to me."

He bolted away from me.

I sat up and gasped for air, realizing I'd been holding my breath the whole time.

This would be an amazing discovery. All I knew about myself was that I could copy reploids about my size. I was a nonentity until Red found me... But, to be honest, I never considered myself a person until I became a Maverick Hunter.

"Axl, are you alright!? You're not hurt, are you!?"

I got up.

"No, I'm fine. X should be around here somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, he's somewhere past this hole in the ground."

"K."

X's p.o.v.

I had felt my energy coming back to me. I figured then would be a good time to start heading back. I didn't know how I would get past that hole or the ice (which is now a water) path. Maybe I'd just walk on the wall? Did I need both legs for that?

"X!"

I turned my head.

"Axl...? Wh-what're you doing he- Why aren't you infected with the virus?"

"Oh, that. Um... I think I'm immune to it. I'm perfectly fine. Need some help?"

"Are you serious...!?" I got up and shook him by the throut. "I COULD'VE USED YOU IN HERE!"

I was now holding still and gripping his neck.

"Au... I... guess I should've come sooner then..."

I punched him into the hole.

"REALIZE THINGS SOONER!" I put my speaker up to my head. "Ms. Marianne, do you think I can use one leg to walk on walls?"

"I don't see why not."

Axl slowly climbed back up the hole with a bump on his head.

"Ow...!"

I began to limp across the wall when Axl grabbed me and started to hover across.

"I gotcha!"

"You... could've done this when I first came through here and saved me my leg."

"Oh yeah! How's your leg!?"

I cringed as I tried to move it.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk correctly."

Axl sighed. "Am I gonna have to carry you throughout the rest of the stages?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Could you, please?"

He suddenly stopped in midair. I looked forward and saw why. Right in front of us was the thing all reploids feared... the thing that even the new generation reploids couldn't defeat... the arch nemesis of anyone of our kind... Spikes!

"N-no need to panick," Axl stuttered. "I'll just hover closer to the ground." He moved downward, but he never took his eyes off of the spikes.

I looked down.

"AHH!" I climbed up his arms so I could reach his neck. "STAY UP, STAY UP, STAY UP, STAY UP!"

Spikes were on the ground, too.

"Those spikes popped out of nowhere!" Marianne said.

When we took the time to notice, spikes were also on the walls. They were everywhere. We were both legitimately crying.

 **Note from Author: And before any of you even ask. Yes. Yes, this is how I imagine their reactions when they come across spikes.**

"If you drop me..." I handed Axl a piece of paper. "give this to Alia..."

"... This is Mario's phone number."

"Yes, somebody needs to fix that toilet."

Player's p.o.v.

Wait, Mario is cannon in the MegaMan series?

Oh well. I moved Axl forward, wanting to get out of there, but then I decided to mess with them a bit. I moved Axl closer to the spikes on the ground.

X's textbox popped up.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I'M NOT CONTROLLING MYSELF!"

Why was I laughing at their missery? I moved Axl towards the ceiling spikes.

"OH FUCK!"

"DON'T DIE, I'LL FALL!"

That last line made me crack up. I am evil. =)

After about an hour of torturing them, we eventually made it to the portal, and I literally tossed them in, angry that my fun was over.

They both landed on Zero, who had woken up due to shock.

X's textbox popped up.

"Ouch... Sorry."

"We almost died back there!"

An Anime cutscene triggered.

Zero was throwing up oil and what looked like black sludge along with... blood. Right on camera, too. They downright showed that shit coming out of his mouth.

Cursing, valmet... I always thought MegaMan was PG! What the hell was CapCom thinking?! I grabbed the box. My eyes widened. The logo wasn't CapCom. It was a company I've never heard of: "Imagroto."

What the fuck!? Who were these guys!? And how were they able to get the previous game's voice actors!? How come they made this game, not CapCom, the owners of MegaMan!? WHO THE FUCK WERE THESE GUYS!?

Zero's p.o.v.

I felt so sick by the time I was done.

"Ooh, hey... You alright?"

I smacked them both.

"What're you two doing falling on me!?"

"Ow... there were spikes-"

"I FEEL LIKE SHIT!"

The laughing of that girl spurged through my brain. I sat back down and realized... I'd been nothing but a burden throughout this fight. I was being controlled by a virus for a SECOND. DAMN TIME...! ... I wanted to be out there. I wanted to be fighting... with my best friend... The ear splitting voice returned to my head, making me pass out.

"X..."

 **Note from author: before you guys go, I wanted to opologize to you Zero lovers, I haven't been putting him in much action. I promise, he will do a lot throughout the later chapters. I swear it on the grave of- Oops, can't give too much away. ;) Also, please favorite, follow, and review, it really supports the series. And please feel free to check out my Youtube Channel: Shiny Piece. I talk about Anime and Video Games, if you're interested. Have a nice day, you awesome people! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we begin, someone asked me how many stages are left. Answer: Including this one: Three. Moving on:**

Player's p.o.v.

By the time I had calmed down, the cutscene had already passed. I was about to move X into the next wormhole when-

"Marianne!"

"M-Mom!?"

"Have you been up all night!?"

"Um-"

"Get your ass to school right now!"

"What!? N-no, Mom! I have to-"

"You get your ass to school right now!"

I knew I had to go or she would destroy the Tv. But I couldn't leave the Maverick Hunters alone! They would be frozen still until I got back! And I didn't know how to save, and no passwords had popped up, so I couldn't turn the Tv off or they'd probably die! ... I'm sorry, guys.

X's p.o.v.

"Ms. Marianne, we made it back, do you read me?" She didn't answer. "Ms. Marianne, are you there!?" Nothing. "Damn it! I guess the connection's been cut off!"

"We're gonna have to go into the next Maverick's stage on our own," Axl said as he started to hover. "`Take it you still need me to carry you?"

I smiled awkwardly and he sighed.

He grunted as he tried to pick me up.

"You're heavy...!"

"You were carrying me like it was nothing a minute ago."

"HHRRR...!"

I wanted to see if I could jump off the ground to help him, but my body wouldn't move. What was wrong with me!? Why did this keep happening!?

"Axl," I said, "stop trying to move me."

"Huh?"

"Every time I'm in here, I'm like a 900lb statue, and I'm unable to move for a long or short amount of time. These Mavericks need to be stopped as soon as possible. So how about this..." I looked up at him. "You go take one on, and I'll take on the other by the time I'm able to move if you're not back already."

"You wanna split up?"

"Yes."

"... Ok. You're the leader."

Axl began to move into the portal, but he froze.

"I-I can't move past this portal," he said as he mimed it. "It's like there's an invisible forcefield..."

"Try another one."

He moved over but the same thing happened.

"Damn it! Looks like we're trapped!"

I didn't know what had happened after that. My vision suddenly went black, and reploids I had never seen before popped into my line of sight.

Player's p.o.v.

I got out of school at around 5:30. I rushed to my room as quickly as I could, and I nearly screamed. My Tv was off. I figured my mom must've turned it off earlier.

I rushed to turn it on, hoping there was an automatic save feature. It turned on, and the title screne popped up. I quickly pressed the 2 button.

"Please...! Please still be alive...!"

A continue option popped up. Dumbstruck a bit, I quickly pressed it. I let loose a sigh of relief as X and Axl popped up on screne. They were in the room with the wormholes, and my man Zero was in the corner.

"Thank goodness," I whispered.

Axl's textbox popped up.

"No," he said. "No, they were lying...! We can't be... We... we're..."

"So then Ms. Marianne is..."

I hesitated to speak. What were they talking about? And what did it have to do with me?

"Are you two... ready to go?"

X's textbox popped up.

"... Yeah. Let's go!"

I moved him into a wormhole, and a Maverick's name popped up. `Spiked Turtle.'

X and Axl appeared on screne. Everywhere around them had spikes. The reploids screamed and hugged each other.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THERE SPIKES!?"

"Oh great!" I said. "More entertainment for me!"

"These things can fucking kill us!"

"Which makes it more entertaining."

I moved Axl forward, making him hover while carrying X.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

I moved them towards the spikes on the ceiling, then I made them plummet towards the floor ones.

"We're gonna fucking die!"

"Ha ha ha! Why am I laughing at your missery?" I asked.

"Because you are a horrible person," X said. "Much Axl, might I add."

"Wait... what?"

I continued to move them forward. In all seriousness, I wanted to keep them away from the spikes, or I'd die. But I moved them closer to the spikes every so often to scare them. Lock me up, throw away the key, and call be the bride of satan, I am a horrible person. ;P

Suddenly, the spikes on the ground started to move. They moved ahead of X and Axl, and curled against the wall in front of them. It turned over, revealing a giant turtle.

An Anime cut scene triggered.

"Are you Spiked Turtle?" X asked. "We're here to disassemble you."

"Ha! Good luck with that! I know for a fact all reploids except myself can be killed with a single touch of spikes!"

"Oh no. Run away!"

The cut scene ended and we were shoved into a boss fight similar to the one I fought with Axl earlier. We were running away from the boss, only this time we were hovering. We had to run away from the boss, and let him hit an object so we could get behind him and blast him. Only we could damage him twice, since I had two characters now. And since X could shoot two special weapons at a time, that's technically three times. This would be a good time to see what weapons they got from Tsuara Kuma.

X got a move similar to Shotgun Ice, only it was like an arrow shot from a crossbow, and he could shoot five of them at once. I made him shoot this along with Sheild Beatle's weapon.

Axl got something similar, only it was a sphere, and he could only shoot one. (He could shoot it in all directions.)

After a few hits, the Maverick went down.

Axl's p.o.v.

Those spikes were terrifying...! Luckilly, once we defeated Spiked Turtle, they had vanished. I let loose a sigh of relief. But then, worry returned to me as I remembered what had happened in that place with the wormholes.

"X," I whispered, "if what they said was true, then... you and I don't-"

"Hey." He looked up at me with a bit of a sly look. "Aren't you the one that said don't listen to the enemy?"

I honestly felt a bit embarrased, but that emotion was overcome by confusion.

"How do you know they're the enemy?"

He looked back down at the floor.

"If they're trying to make us think that we're less human than we already are, then they cannot be considered allies," he said. "Yes, if what they said was true, then that'd explain a lot of what's been happening today... but it contradicts everything that's happened before now."

"... Who were those reploids anyway?" I asked. "Where did they come from? Where did they go?"

"I don't know. But we don't need to know. Axl... you and I are alive."

I nodded. "Mmhm."

"Of course," X said slowly, "if they _were_ telling the truth..." He looked up at me, serious. "Then we finally know the truth about our Ms. Marianne."

"Hey! Are you boys talking?"

With that cleared up, I only had one thing to be stressed about. How did that reploid know so much about me? And would he be telling the truth? I didn't know. I didn't know if he was just bluffing to try and trick me or not.

However, that doesn't explain how he knew I was hearing a voice. Was that his voice? Was he trying to deceive me? No, that voice was smoother and more feminine.

But I coudn't take the chance if he was lying or not. He knew who built me! This was my chance to see who I was, who my father is, if he's alive. I had always dreamed of finding out.

Plus, if he knew how to cure Zero, then I definitely needed to go.

I didn't wanna tell X, though. Why? This was my business, I didn't need to bother him with it.

"Well!" I said, breaking the awkward silence. "Let's get going! Those Maverick's aren't just gonna kill themselves, you know!"


	9. Chapter 9

Player's p.o.v.

The next Maverick's name popped up: `Zebra Bazooka.'

There weren't any spikes in this stage, -_- but the robots that got in my way were farely easy. The design of these robots were mainly zebras, ostrages, and hippos. They went down in like, five hits from the two characters' regular shots. However, when I used Axl's special shot, they went down in a single hit. So naturally, I used Axl throughout most of this stage. Or at least, that's the excuse I was using. (You could still switch out between X and Axl, only difference is Axl would still be carrying X because of his injured leg.)

And of course, I got a copy chip from every reploid I destroyed. I probably should've mentioned this in an earlier chapter, but Axl got a new machanic in this game. Like in X8, you could get the copy chip and use it any time you want, only in X9 you could have as much as needed, and you could use any of them any time. You just had to press the - button to bring up the menu and select them. And changing into them made your shots 10x as strong! My love for Axl would increase if they kept this for X10.

Speaking of Axl, his textbox popped up.

"Augh! We've been running for hours! Where's that stupid Maverick!?"

"W-we've been going for hours!?" I asked.

I looked at the clock. I was supposed to be in bed soon.

I hadn't realized it before, but I was extremely tired. I hadn't slept in two days, because of this addictive game. Since there was a continue option, I figured I could just turn the Tv off after this stage and go to sleep.

X's textbox popped up.

"We should be reaching the Maverick soon," he said. "But why are you grabbing so many copy chips?"

"Um... I don't know."

"Don't worry about it!" I said. "You might need them!"

"Uh. Yeah, I guess."

After a few more minutes of robot blasting, a robot designed as a lion burst from the forest, and a life bar appeared. Cool! I thought. Our first mini boss!

The mini boss was surprisingly challanging. His attacks were hard to dodge, he delt massive damage, and none of the weapons seemed to be his weakness. Eventually, he took me out in a few hits.

"Damn it! No!" I cried.

Then I remembered that you had to defeat the robots on the first try! What was going to happen to these characters!?

I found I was now in control of X, and I made him shoot the mini boss in the eye, allowing us to flee.

Axl's textbox popped up.

"Damn! That thing's strong!"

"Yeah. It looks like it's a bit too strong for us."

"You're gonna have to destract it with something," I said.

"What do you want us to do? Use one of the copy chips I have, transform into one of the zebra-reploids and get hunted!?"

Axl's p.o.v.

"I am going to kill you for this, X...!"

When I transformed into the zebra-reploid, I was forced to move on all fours. This actually made me slower as I ran from the other reploid.

I literally felt it breathing down my neck!

"Fuck me!"

X's p.o.v.

I felt a bit bad about that, but it couldn't be helped. I limped forward, my leg still aching. Suddenly, a giant cannon with a zebra head jumped down in front of me.

"You're Zebra Basooka, right?"

"How'd you get past my pet!?"

"Never mind that! I'm here to disassemble you! Forgive me, but it's my job to stop Mavericks!"

"Ha! Good luck trying to disassemble me, you piece of scrap metal!"

You know, after saving the world like, what, eight times now? I think that'd be enough to earn some recognization. Wasn't I the start of this generation of reploids?

Whatever, the fight with Zebra Bazooka was just as tough as the one with the lion-reploid. He constantly shot giant cannons at me that I kept having to deflect back at him with my Mega Buster.

Only thing is, sometimes the cannons would be a bit heavy, and the rocks would sometimes break into pieces and land only inches away from me. A few pieces even hit my legs, that hurt my left leg like hell.

Finally, a cannon was so heavy none of my weapons broke or deflected it. It crushed my body, nearly breaking me. I thought I heard Marianne's screams, but I was deaf due to pain.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the lion-reploid jolt into the room.

"Ah, you're back my precious," Zebra Basooka said as he got off his cannon. "I hope they di- What're you doing!? Bad kitty!"

I heard Zebra Basooka scream before a gunshot rang through my ears.

"HHRRR...! HRRRRR...! This thing is heavier than you...!"

"Axl..."

"HRRRR!"

"Uh, try transforming back into the lion."

"I, uh, lost the copy chip..."

"Damn it..."

"By the way... DON'T make me do that again!"

"Ha ha... alright."

Player's p.o.v.

I decided to turn the Tv off there, because I wasn't in control of the reploids anymore.

I plopped down on my bed.

I was so happy... In the next stage, I would be learning so much about Axl. I do hope they gave my personal favorite character a good back story, and that he had a good reason for being immune to the virus. I was so curious who his creator was, too. Was he a good guy like Dr. Light? Or was he like Dr. Wiley?

I began to drift off, and as I closed my eyes... all I could see was that cute face of the shape-shifting reploid.

 **Sorry for the short chapters, but I didn't know what else to put in here! I'll TRY to make the next one a bit longer, but I can't make promises. Are you excited to find more about my man Axl? Because I am! Hoh boy, I can't wait to start writing again! I am having so much fun writing this fanfiction! Thank you all for staying with me! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

Axl's p.o.v.

... This was it. The last Maverick. That reploid said he'd be waiting for me in this last stage, and he'll tell me who my creator is. It's about time I found out who this voice in my head was, and hopefully get it out, too. It's agrivating, really. And we needed to get that cure for Zero! This was our only chance to cure him! ... And finally... I'll find out who I really am. What my purpose was. Who my father is.

I felt a smile spread across my face. I was so happy and excited! Finally I'd find out who I was! I lost my happiness, and gained worry. What if I was destined to be a Maverick?

"You ready?" X asked.

I snapped out of my reflections and held him up.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I snickered. "This is the part where everything gets blasted!"

Player's p.o.v.

I moved them into the final wormhole, and the last Maverick's name popped up: `Burning Cycle.' I cringed at the laziness.

Because I really want to skip to the dramatic reveal I'm sure you've all been waiting for, I'll just tell you what weapons they got from Zebra Basooka and how the Boss Fight plays.

X got the ability to shoot a giant bolder that could instantly kill anything in front of him on screne. I didn't use this with any other weapon, because it was so fucking OP I figured I didn't need to.

Axl got a little rock that he shot out and it exploded when it hit something. He could only shoot one at a time, though, which was disapointing. However, it killed almost everything in one hit, so I used it mostly.

Now the boss fight! To my surprise... Burning Cycle played almost like Zebra Basooka. He shot out giant flames that you needed to deflect back at him by firing at him. Or you could just use Zebra Basooka's weapon to destroy the flame, crush him, and kill him in almost three hits like I did. That works, too!

Axl's p.o.v.

Nervous, I looked around the room for the anonymous reploid. I saw him hiding behind a rock near the room's enterance. He slowly waved at me. I don't know why, but I got an uneasy feeling from this guy. But I was so excited, I quickly forgot about it.

"That's the last Maverick," X said. "We should start heading back to base now."

"Y-you go ahead, I'll catch up."

"I can barely walk with this leg."

"Please. I need to be left alone right now."

"... Ok."

He retardedly limped away. Once he was out of sight, the anonymous reploid came into view. I turned my body to face him. My heart was pounding, my breath got caught in my throut for a while, but I managed to speak.

"Please," I said. "Tell me everything."

X's p.o.v.

After about ten minutes, I reached the spot with the wormholes. I was a bit concerned about Axl. Was he alright?

I sighed and limped over to Zero. He was completely passed out by now, and he was leaking more oil than ever.

"Come on, buddy," I said as I picked him up, "time to get you cured of this virus."

Right after I said that, a tape recorder and a large blue patch came in through Burning Cycle's wormhole. I put Zero down and picked up the tape recorder. I pressed play.

" _Please forgive me for not saying goodbye face-to-face._ "

"Axl!"

" _That reploid's name is Vance. He was right. Lumine did survive. Lumine implanted himself and a virus inside my head. This virus is highly contageous, and can kill a reploid. I'm afraid Zero caught it from me. One of Lumine's henchmen put me in Cyborg Mansion so I could spred the virus to you two. Luckilly, you were saved by your armor. Put that patch on Zero to cure him, and do it quickly, I don't know how long he'll last. I'm sorry, X... but I'm not going back to base with you. This virus is highly contageous, and I'm its source, it's too dangerous to be around me. ... My creator's name is Dr. Ingenio. He had designed me to be a brutal murderer to reploids by eating a part of them and turning into them. ... I just felt like someone needed to know that before I do what I'm about to do."_ A gun clicked. _"If I kill myself, Lumine will also die, and this virus will cease. Goodbye, X, and tell Zero I said goodbye to him as well. Before I go... I have one last thing to say to you..."_ I heard him crying. His voice was cracked as he said his next line. _"Thanks for letting me be your friend...! Thanks for letting me join the Maverick Hunters...! I had a blast!"_

Those were the last things on the recorder before a gunshot sounded.

I fell on my knees and dropped the recorder. I didn't know how to feel. Shocked, angry, sad, betrayed? All these things were running through me. It all happened so suddenly! With no warning!

"Why did I leave him alone...!?"

" _Good farewell."_

That voice... it was the anonymous reploid. Vance.

 _"I tricked that stupid reploid. I managed to get Master Lumine out of his head before he shot himself. I'll be working on making Master Lumine's new body, and we'll take control of this pathetic planet and eliminate all humans. If you want to stop me, go ahead and try!"_

A wormhole opened up above the others.

 _"Do use that patch to cure Zero. At least then it'll be fair. Try to stop me, and then try to stop Master Lumine. See if you can defeat me... Mega Man X."_

The recording ended.

I slowly reached for the recorder. I growled with anger, wanting nothing more than to kill this guy!

"He'll pay for this," I growled. "He'll pay...! He'll pay dearly!"

I walked over to Zero and put the patch on him. The virus faded instantly. His oil cleared up, and his face returned to normal.

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Wh-what...?"

"Get out your saber," I said. "Lumine's back, and Axl's dead."

"What!?"

"It's up to you and me now. He's in this portal. Let's go."

My body wouldn't move.

Player's p.o.v.

My face grew wet. I was crying like a baby. My personal favorite character... died! And I couldn't even see it happen! I couldn't do anything to help him!

"That's it...!" I said through my tears. "This guy's going down! X! Zero! You had better disassemble Vance and Lumine, or I won't forgive you!"

X smirked and his textbox popped up.

"Fine, just please to cry the whole way."

I whiped my tears.

"Let's go!"

I moved him into the portal.

 **Note from author: BWAHAHAHAHA! AXL! ToT I'm sorry, fellow Axl lovers, I didn't want to kill him off! I honestly didn't! But... WAAAAAH!**


	11. Chapter 11

Player's p.o.v.

Zero's textbox popped up.

"Axl. Dead?" He pulled out his saber and activated Mizu Same's weapon. "Vance was it? Time for you to GO TO FUCKING ANDROID HELL!"

The game forced me to play as Zero in the beginning. This chapter will start off saying what weapons he got from the Mavericks. Hoh boy.

From Sinful Mantis he got a giant pair of mantis arms that came out of his saber and struck people.

From Shield Beatle ... he basically got the frying pan from Tangled. For those of you who have not seen Tangled, basically he got the ability to turn his saber into a bludgeon and smack people with it.

From Tsuara Kuma he got a giant icical that he used to stab people with.

From Spiked Turtle he got the ability to turn his saber into a giant thorn bush. When you pressed the jump (B) button and the attack (A) button at the same time, he spun in a circle, letting you shoot spikes in all directions.

From Zebra Basooka, he got the ability to make his saber explode when it hit people. That's it.

From Burning Cycle, he got a flame sword that he used for an uppercut.

Oh yeah! From Burning Cycle, X got the ability to shoot a burning sphere! ... That's it.

I mainly used Zero throughout the stage. Someone please explain this to me... after having been poisoned throughout most of this adventure, he's somehow stronger than ever, and fucking OVERPOWERS EVERYTHING IN ONE HIT!

It took me a while to realize this... but it was because he was extremely angry. It was like he was mad at the fact that Axl had died, and the fact that he missed out on all the action.

"Hey, save it for Vance, Zero," I said.

I'm pretty sure he didn't hear me.

I couldn't get my mind off Axl. He was just so cute and badass! And his personality was the best! He didn't deserve death! ... And he died for nothing. He killed himself for nothing! Who does he think he is!? Choutsu!?

"Damn it...!"

I switched over to X and had him spam Zebra Basooka's weapon.

Zero's p.o.v.

I couldn't believe how pathetic I was. I had let a virus overcome me for a second time! I knew the only way to make up for this was to fight along side my leader/best friend. **Note from author: I do NOT ship these two!** I had to help him throughout these stages and help him defeat Vance and Lumine.

So while X was busy with his massacre, I realized that our Ms. Marianne was still with us. Who was this girl anyway?

"X," I whispered, "did you and Axl ever find our who this Marianne is?"

"... We DID have a theory," he said blankly. "However, that theory will contradict everything that's ever happened to you and me."

"I do hope she's not as annoying as Alia..."

"She's more annoying, _and_ more helpful."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Neither do I. Ha ha!"

I hadn't noticed it until now, but X was limping.

"Y-your leg...!" I gasped. "Wh-what the hell happened to your leg!?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Tsuara Kuma's stage was pretty rough, and my left leg took most of the damage."

"I-it doesn't hurt to walk, does it!?"

"Not too much, it _was_ a bit easier with Axl carrying me."

"Don't talk about him right now!" the female screeched. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU VANCE!"

"Uh... _we're_ killing hi- Whoah!"

"X...?"

Even though he was limping a minute ago, X was now running at full spead as if his leg didn't bother him at all. He mainly used Burning Cycle's weapon to destroy the reploids in front of us. I shrugged and ran after him.

Something seemed off about my blue friend, though. Even though his actions were wild and vigorous, his face was the complete oposite. He seemed unsure, and a little bit terrified.

"Uh, you alright man?" I asked.

"My body," he said, "it's not listening to me."

X's p.o.v.

Why did this keep happening!? What was wrong with me!? Was there something wrong with my programming!? Did I have a bug!? I know I didn't have a virus, because my armor made me immune to that!

"Wh-what do you mean your body's not listening!? Are you malfuncioning!?"

"I don't know...! All I know is I'm not in control...!"

"... I wouldn't worry about it. You seem to be doing what you'd normally do in these places. Don't worry, if you start doing anything out of the ordinary, I'll hold ya back."

That calmed me down a bit. He was right. I was doing what I normally do, maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Thanks," I said with a nod.

I just hoped I wouldn't have to put him through the torture I had put Axl through.

Just thinking that caused my guilt to return. If I had stayed behind he wouldn't've died... If I had been on guard to destroy Lumine completely, he wouldn't've been hit! I just had to stop being Mr. nice guy for one day! ONE. FUCKING. DAY!

I snapped out of it.

How was I supposed to know Lumine wasn't completely dead? How was I supposed to know that Axl had planned to meet Vance in the final stage? How was I supposed to know he would kill himself? I was bringing all this guilt on myself for no reason. I've whined long enough, and I've put myself through enough struggle. It's time I ended this war for good. This war won't end... unless I stop it.

... I just now realized how annoying I am!

After a few minutes, we reached a door. Inside that room was a macanaloid that did not look friendly.

I sighed.

"I think I'm experiencing daja vu. We've done this almost every time Sigma was revived."

"Yeah, I think we've been doing this since day one. Oh well, let's do it again."

Player's p.o.v.

My hunch was that this was the boss before the Boss Rush.

Its pattern was fairly simple: Dodge its attacks by jumping and attack its eye while in the air. Its attacks took down a chunk of your health, though, so you had to jump quickly. The thing is, you fall almost instantly (fuck you gravity) and it can be a bit hard to hit it in the eye directly. I found myself spamming Feather Peacock's Weapon and Mizu Same's Weapon for X.

It would've been easier to use Spiked Turtle's Weapon for Zero, but I was honestly scared to play as him.

Because I couldn't get a heart tank for him, his HP was low. And because the boss could take out quite a bit of HP, I didn't use him too much because I didn't want him to take too much damage. I don't have much energy in my sub tank. I WASTED A HEART TANK AND SOME ENERGY ON AXL, DAMN IT!

Eventually, the Boss went down. X had lost about half of his HP, but that didn't matter too much. I had a half full sub tank!

X's textbox popped up.

"I was never in control of myself the whole fight. My body never did what I told it to do."

An Anime cut scene triggered. It was just X standing in front of me. His eyes seemed scared and confused, and his hands formed fists.

"Ms. Marianne," he said. "I have to know... were those reploids telling the truth? Are me and Zero just fictional video game characters? Are you controlling our every move?"


	12. Chapter 12

Player's p.o.v

I couldn't believe my ears! How did he know!? How did he know he was just a video game character!?

"Wh-who told you that?"

"So it's true?"

I didn't want to lie anymore. And even if I did, I couldn't come up with a lie for this.

"It is," I said. "You're characters in a video game, and I'm the player."

The Maverick Hunters remained silent. I didn't blame them for being shocked. For so many years they thought they were real. And now they were learning that they were never alive, and they were just dolls for my amusement.

And that's all I've been treating them as. Dolls. Play things for my own amusement. I've been making these characters die again and again just for my own amusement! I should've been the one who committed suicide! Not Axl!

It was _my_ fault he'd died. It was because I picked up this game for the selfish reason of wanting to have fun! Of wanting to put these characters through pointless war, because it meant more fun for me! The series should've ended at X8... X9 shouldn't've happened...! These characters... all they wanted was peace! And it was because of me they couldn't have it.

After what felt like forever, X finally spoke to me.

"Please," he said. "If you can control my every move... please make me end this pointless war. Please make me kill Lumine and Vance. Please make me bring world peace. Please let me give a brutal death to Vance! Use me as a pawn to save this video game world of ours!"

I stared at the screne for a few seconds. I narrowed my eyes and put my heart on my chest.

"You got it, my man!" I said. "I promise I'll do my best to keep you and Zero alive!"

"... Thank you, Ms. Marianne, I'll be sure to let the world know you helped us."

I kept my promise. I played carefully and steadily, trying to keep my men alive. I knew now... it was up to me. No more games. No more continues. No more game overs. I will fight for the human and reploid race, and I will save them both.

"Hey," I said, "how did you know you're a video game character?"

"Anonymous reploids came to me and Axl in that spot with the wormholes," X said. "They told us that we're only video game characters, and that you're the player controlling our every move. That explains a lot of what's been happening today, really."

"I'm sorry I kept this from you," I said. "But I didn't know how to explain it to you. I didn't know if you'd believe m-"

"None of that matters now," Zero said. "All that matters is that you get us to defeat Vance and Lumine."

"G-got it," I said.

The rest played out as you'd expect. Fight the eight Mavericks again and then move onto the final spot in the game.

So we moved to the final spot in the game. It was literally filled with spikes. (^_,^)

Zero's textbox popped up.

"I changed my mind! I don't wanna save the world!" He started banging on the door we came through. "Get me out of here!"

I switched to him.

"I am in control of you!"

"I hate you..."

X's p.o.v.

I felt my heart racing. This was it. Finally, world peace would come about. Sigma's gone for good, Lumine will be completely destroyed, and I intend to make Vance suffer for an hour until I kill him.

I felt myself smile, and I felt Marianne move me forward. I know that I'm nothing more than a lifeless puppet now, but if being a lifeless puppet means restoring the planet to the peaceful world it once was... so be it.

"What're we waiting for? Vance isn't just gonna kill himself, ya know!"

"Ooh, I wish he would, that would make this way easier!"

As we went to Vance, we mainly just had to jump over the spikes. It was a bit hard for me with my hurt leg, so I just climbed the walls which were spike free. Zero was able to move over the spikes fine with his double jump.

Finally, we reached a door. I knew behind it was the enemy just waiting to kill us. I closed my eyes and held my breath. This was it. It would all be over soon. I would avenge you, Axl.

I shot the door down.

I was correct. In front of us was Vance standing over a bed with Lumine's body being rebuilt.

I quickly shot Lumine with Zebra Basooka's weapon, crushing him.

Vance held the bolder up with one hand and threw it back at us. Zero was able to cut it in half with his saber.

"We're here to disassemble you, Vance!" I roared. "I'm through being mr. nice guy! I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Vance laughed.

"Go ahead and try, Mega Man X! I've upgraded my body to allow me to kill you both!"

"How can you expect to ki-"

Spikes sprouted across Vance's body and the small area around him.

"... Oh."

Player's p.o.v.

Vance was the hardest boss in the game. His deal was that he sometimes drops giant spikes on top of you, and they can kill you instantly. It was easier to dodge them with X's dash ability. He did this at least three times to me, but I used X to dodge them.

Sometimes he spread spikes across the ground and you had to stay in the air for either a short or long amount of time, it was random each time he did it. For the short times, I used Zero's double jump, and for the long times I used X's ability to stand on walls.

Sometimes he shot an instant-kill spike at you, and you had to use the weapon Zero got from Shield Beatle to knock it back at him. That was the only way you could damage him, because he stayed in the air the entire time, and neither of these characters could reach him, not even with Zero's double jump. The ceiling was covered with spikes, and the only wall was behind you, so X couldn't reach him either.

By the time his health was down to half, he started chasing us like some bosses did before this. Only this time, it was in 2D.

You had to dodge the spikes he shot at you, and jump at just the right time to make him hit the spikes.

Sometimes while you're jumping, he shoots spikes at the ceiling (luckily gravitiy was on my side) so you could use X's wall climb ability to move Vance in that direction to make him hit those spikes, but you had to get out of the way quickly right before you touched the spikes. For the spikes on the ground, it was easier to use Zero's double jump.

I was on the edge of my seat the whole time, because I knew spikes could kill me in one hit.

After the 2D chase was done, Vance went down. We had won.

"CHAPOW!" I cried.

An Anime cut scene triggered. X was standing over Vance, who wasn't quite dead yet. He charged up his Mega Buster and shot him in the heart.

He grabbed Vance's head and squeezed it until blood leaked out. He tore off his armor and used it to stab his heart. After one or two stabs, he used the broken armor to cut off his legs and used those to crush his head. Blood was smearing everywhere.

Zero's p.o.v.

I walked over to Vance. I held my saber above his head.

"Go to fucking hell."

I slashed him in half, blood smearing everywhere.

I put my saber on my back and walked over to the crushed parts of Lumine.

"We can't take any chances of him coming back," X said. "... We have to burn this place."

We both used Burning Cycle's weapon on the walls. In just a few minutes, the whole room was on fire.

"Sayanara, Lumine."

"Lumine looked like a girl!"

"I know right!? I feel so gay!"

We were able to quickly move out of the building and make it to the spot with the wormholes. Oddly enough, the wormhole we had come through also caught fire and was spreading throughout the room.

"We've gotta get out of here now!"

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"X-"

He dove into one of the wormholes. Which one? I didn't look. I decided to trust him and ran out of the room.

I was able to use my saber to wall climb the spot we'd fallen down, and wound up back in Cyborg Mansion. Even though it's only been a day, I feel like it's been forever since I've been here.

I heard static, and I assumed that was my communicater coming back on. I ran out of Cyborg Mansion, trying to get a better signal.

"This is Zero to base! Do you read me!?"

All I heard was Marianne's voice.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE FIRE!"

"I'M GOING, WOMAN!"

I hadn't noticed it before, but the fire was now getting up to the mansion. I got out about a minute after I noticed that, and a familliar voice called out to me.

"Zero!"

"Huh? Layer-"

She hugged me.

"I was so worried! I'm glad you're alright!" She quickly backed off me. "What happened!? Communication suddenly went out! Are you alright!?"

"Yeah."

"Where're X and Axl!?"

"X is on his way out. Axl..."

Before I could say anything, X suddenly burst through the flames holding Axl's corpse.

"Hurry...," he panted.

He looked up. I was shocked to see how scratched and burnt he was.

"Get him back to base! We can repair him! Let's go!"

Player's p.o.v.

After that, the credits roled.

I dropped the controller and fell back on my chair. Everything that's been happening, video game characters coming to life, fighting to keep them alive when they could die at any second, the death of my personal favorite character. It finally took its tole on me.

I fell off my chair and onto my bed. I was happy. My new friends were safe, and they'd be able to repair Axl. Lumine's gone, Sigma's gone, Vance is gone... They won't have to fight anymore. The war's finally over, X, will you shut up now?

I closed my eyes. I saw the Maverick Hunters' cute smiling faces in front of me.

 **Note from author: wait! That's not all! There's one chapter after this! Stay tuned! also, about Vance... ... You guys are the ones who asked for a brutal death. =P**


	13. Chapter 13

Axl's p.o.v.

I felt weak, my eyes wouldn't open, and my body wouldn't move.

"What's happening?" my mind asked. "Is this Heaven? Do reploids like me even go to Heaven? I feel my head moving back and forth. I feel something stinging my cheeks. Wait, is someone slapping me? OW! Yes."

"WAKE UP! WE'VE REBUILT YOU! YOU SHOULD WORK! WAKE UP, DAMN IT!"

"X, calm down!"

"WAKE UP!"

"I'M UP! I'M UP!"

I held my face, and realized I had felt pain. I was alive. No... No, I couldn't be alive! I reached for my guns, but I felt someone hold my hand down.

"... X."

"You don't have the virus in you anymore," he said. "Vance tricked you into comitting suicide."

"What?!"

I noticed Zero was back on his feet again. Blood was all over his saber and hands. He shot me a warm smile, which for some reason made me feel alive.

X held me against the wall.

"Are you insane...!?" I could've sworn I saw a few tears fall down his face. "I didn't give you permission to kill yourself...!"

I hugged him, feeling a bit emotional myself. Ok, I shed a couple tears.

"Never give me permission, sir..."

Player's p.o.v.

I had gone to school that morning, and told my best friend everything. I tell her everything, it's not weird. She told me that it might've all been a dream.

I knew that must've been the case. Capcom had completely forgotten about Mega Man because the guy who writes the scripts (forgot his name) quit a long time ago.

I headed home, feeling a bit disapointed. I had hoped it had been real, it was such a nice dream. I mean, yeah, I didn't like loosing my man Axl, but it was a good dream.

I went up to my room, wanting to play a Wii-U game to get my mind off the dream. I decided to play whatever was it the thing.

The Maverick Hunters popped up.

"Hi!"

I nearly puked.

My shock was replaced with joy. It wasn't a dream! I was shedding tears of happiness, seeing my new friends alive. My joy grew even more when I saw my man Axl.

"Axl!"

"Hey! So wait... you're telling me all this time, we've been puppets for a human?"

"Yeah, I'm a human," I said.

"Thank you, Ms. Marianne," X said politely with a smile. "You helped us a lot. Thanks so much."

"It was no prob."

I whiped my tears. I knew this would be the last time I'd probably ever get to see them, because I doubt they'll ever make an X10, so I decided to ask them a question I've always wanted to.

"Hey, guys," I said. "Why are you three so adorable?"

Axl was enraged by this question.

"ADORABLE!? I'M AWESOME!"

"Uh..." X looked down slightly with a light blush on his cheeks. "Dr. Light designed me, so if you're fond of my appearence, thank him."

Zero remaind silent.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU FEMALES!?" Axl roared.

I laughed.

 **That is the end! Before you go, please review, favorite, and follow, it really helps me. Let me know if you enjoyed this, and... should I make an X10? I had a lot of fun writing this, and I want to know if you'd want me to continue by making an X10. Let me know in the reviews, and be a kind soul and check out my Youtube Channel Shiny Piece. I talk about anything Anime and Video Game related. See ya chumps later!**


End file.
